


Sick Day

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: FRIDAY interrupts Tony and Pepper with news that Peter isn't feeling well.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated in a few days and I'm so sorry!!! 
> 
> So much has happened in the past few days and for a while it's going to take me to get back into the swing of life. I just want to warn you that my updates may not be as frequent. Having said that, it doesn't mean I am giving up on this series. I will still get to all your prompts! 
> 
> From messed-up-stargazer from tumblr: can you do one that’s Peter getting really sick (no throwing up please) like a very high fever and mumbling about Ben and his Dad and Tony and Tony trying to take care of his son? Thanks so much I love your writing! 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes!

 

“Boss?” FRIDAY interrupted.

 

Tony mumbled against Pepper’s lips, whining when she pulled away. He took in her swollen lips, her slightly glazed eyes and smirked, pulling her back into another kiss.

 

“Boss,” FRIDAY tried again.

 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed against his lips.

 

“Not now, mph, FRIDAY,” Tony mumbled, pulling Pepper closer so she was nearly in his lap.

 

“My apologies, Boss, but you wanted to be alerted if there was any change in Peter.”

 

Tony and Pepper stopped kissing, pulling back to blink at each other with confusion.

 

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Pepper asked the AI.

 

“Peter’s body temperature has been steadily climbing since 10pm this evening and he now has a fever,” FRIDAY reported.

 

With another frown at each other, Pepper and Tony stood and move quickly to Peter’s room. Slowly turning the knob on the door, Tony pushed it open quietly and peeked inside. His heart dropped in his chest as he saw Peter squirming uncomfortably on the bed, twisted in the sheets and whimpering softly. Where his skin was visible it was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

 

Stepping into the room, Tony and Pepper came to stand by Peter’s bed as they looked him over.

 

“I’ll go get a damp cloth,” Pepper squeezed Tony’s arm.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Tony mumbled and listened to Pepper leave the room.

 

“Ben,” Peter mumbled, twitching in the sheets. “No…mmm..sorry.”

 

Tony sat on the edge of his bed as his knees went weak.

 

“Dad? Don’t…go….mum?”

 

“Oh Peter,” Tony sighed. He reached over and touched Peter’s forehead, hiss at the heat that came off it. “Peter, can you wake up for me?”

 

Peter moaned and twisted in the sheets again, legs jerking in the sheets as he tried to fling them off. “Tony,” he moaned.

 

“I’m here. It’s going to be okay,” Tony said. He glanced at the door but Pepper had yet to return.

 

“Tony,” Peter whimpered again.

 

Tony soothed back the damp curls from his kids face. He berated himself for not seeing that Peter wasn’t feeling well and made a mental note to have a talk with Peter about keeping things to himself.

 

“Here,” Pepper came striding into the room, a damp cloth held out for Tony.

 

Taking it, Tony gently placed it over Peter’s forehead.

 

Peter flinched at the first touch but almost instantly started to relax under the cooler temperature.

 

“There you go,” Tony murmured. “You’ll be back to sticking to walls in no time.”

 

“Tony,” Peter mumbled less stressfully.

 

“I got you kid,” Tony said.

 

“We’ll call a doctor in the morning,” Pepper said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll stay with him tonight,” Tony said. “Make sure the fever doesn’t get any worse.”

 

Pepper smiled and kissed the back of Tony’s head. “Okay, super dad.”

 

Tony huffed at the term but his lips quirked up in a smile.

 

With another soft kiss to Tony’s head, Pepper left her boys but before she got all the way out she heard Peter speak.

 

“Dad?”

 

“I’m here,” Tony answered.

 

“I don’t feel so good,” Peter whimpered.

  
“You’re okay,” Tony voice came out choked. “Just the flu I imagine. I’m going to make it better.”

 

“Okay,” Peter said, his voice weak and small. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, buddy,” Tony said.

 

Pepper smiled and gently closed the door, already making a list of what she would need for tomorrow and to contact May, possibly with a recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> Again, I just want to let you know that my updates may not be as frequent but I have not given up and will get to all of them. 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
